HTTYD 3,000 Fanfic Special
by nick.earnhardt.jr
Summary: The HTTYD gang reads Fanfic! They also read and react to letters from you guys! The letter idea is from "You've Got Mail". Thank you HTTYD authors for over 3,000 great Fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and the gang arrived at the Mead Hall at Noon after doing hard chores. Tired from work, the gang sat in the back room of the Mead Hall. The back was the coldest place of the Hall. It was actually a hot day on Berk.

"Man, I am so tired and hot." said Snotlout.

"For once, you are right." said Astrid. Hiccup sees a door to their right and goes towards it. He proceeds in opening it.

"Ah!" said Hiccup as he got covered in scrolls.

"What the heck is all of this?" said Astrid. Hiccup crawled out from under the scrolls.

"Surprising at the least." said Hiccup. Fishlegs examined one of the scrolls.

"Uh, guys-" said Fishlegs. The gang looked at the scroll that Fishlegs was looking at.

"This, is about us." said Snotlout. Hiccup looked closer at the title.

"Fanfiction?" What is that? asked Hiccup.

"No clue." said Fishlegs. Fishlegs then read the scroll out loud.

"The Diary Of Hiccup." Fishlegs read. He then read the story which was about, well you know.

"Someone wrote about us." said Astrid. Ruffnut picked up a few more.

"They are all about us." said Ruffnut. Hiccup found a couple of boxes with different labels on them. The labels included the rated M How To Train Your Dragon stories, and a few different categories including Tangled, Star Wars, and Harry Potter.

"Not all of them." said Hiccup. Just then, someone walked into the room wearing a hood.

"I see that you have discovered Fanfiction." said the hooded figure as he pulled off his hood. This revealed that the hooded figure was a boy.

"Who are you?" asked Astrid.

"I am Mike Simmons, the creator of Fanfiction." said Mike. Hiccup took a big leap in his next question. Well, not really.

"Mike, what is Fanfiction and what are you doing here?" asked Hiccup.

"Fanfiction is where average people from the real world right about their favorite things. I am here from my workshop in the universe where I publish the Fanfics for good. The reason that I am here though, is because I sensed for the first time that the "written about" discovered Fanfiction." Mike explained.

"So...we are written about because.." said Hiccup as he was interrupted by Mike.

"You are popular. I will be going now. Enjoy the Fanfic's!" Mike then vanished with the snap of his fingers.

"What was that all about?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know, but let's dig these things up anyway." said Hiccup. The gang proceeded with "digging in".

* * *

Snotlout dug through the M rated How To Train Dragon box and quickly pulled a scroll out. Snotlout then got the biggest grin in the world.

"Sweet." said Snotlout. The other five went over to see what he was looking at. When everyone was there, Fishlegs read the summary out loud.

"The scratch marks on his back resemble his relationship with her. Each one stands for a Hicstrid s*x story."

"OH MY GODS!" screamed Hiccup as he ran around the room.

"Wait, what's Hicstrid?" asked Tuffnut. Ruffnut punched him in the arm.

"You idiot! It's Hiccup and Astrid mixed together!" said Ruffnut.

"Oh! That's really funny! My turn!" said Tuffnut as he ran over to the "M" box. He was not prepared for what happened next.

* * *

"Tuffcup sm*t?" said Tuffnut before he realized what the story was about.

"OH COME ON GODS!" screamed Hiccup. Snotlout was loving this. Astrid was against the wall looking like she might throw up.

"Let's go for another, shall we?" said Snotlout as he chuckled. Before anyone could stop him, he picked up a scroll.

"Well well, looks like we have some Ruffcup here." said Snotlout. Hiccup was dying now.

"Looks like the fans know I'm the best of everyone and respect me." said Snotlout as he pulled out another scroll. He proceeded with reading the summary.

"Snotlout and Hiccup have a baby- HOLY GODS! I CANT BEJHGJLIVVE GGFD THIS GHJFVJBNJ?." said Snotlout as everyone fainted.

* * *

Three hours later, the gang woke up. Fishlegs picked up a scroll off his stomach and looked at it. _When In Sparta. _

Fishlegs peaked inside the scroll and saw that it looked good.

"Guys, I think I found a clean one." The group ran over to Fishlegs and saw that it was good.

"Well, lets look at the full thing then." said Hiccup. The group decided read it out loud. Even with Tuffnut's concerns of "Read while were alive".

* * *

After 41 chapters of laughs, thrills, and coolness, the great story was over. The gang got the other book thoughts out of the way.

"That was amazing!" said Fishlegs excitedly. The gang nodded in agreement.

"I wanna read another!" said Ruffnut while getting all jumpy.

"The one thing I did not get was the author's notes. I mean, what's a laptop?" asked Hiccup.

"Don't know, but in the author notes it said there is a sequel!" said Fishlegs.

"Well then let's find it and start on it." said Astrid. The gang tried to find the sequel, but before they could, a Terrible Terror came in with a piece of paper in its mouth and dropped the paper in front of Hiccup.

"What's this?" asked Hiccup as he looked at the note. It was actually a letter, to him.

_"Dear Hiccup,_

_Please dump Astrid and live with me!_

_Sincerely, MeandHiccup4evr22_

"Oh Gods." said Hiccup as he crumbled up the paper. Astrid was now raging with fury.

"And boom goes the dynamite." said Snotlout.

* * *

"I had no idea I would get a letter like that." said Hiccup.

"That was just wrong!" said Astrid who had her fists balled up. The letters were just coming in though for the first time.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, the letter idea came from .ryder.'s "You've Got Mail. The Fanfiction idea is probably in everyone's head. So send in a letter and please Fav, Review, Follow, Yeah You Get It.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original HTTYD characters. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. This will be the one time I say this.**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting the first "fan letter", two days had flew by. The gang in the two days had read several good Fanfics, including Hitchups and The Dragon Whisperer. Of course with the good, came the bad. The gang made the startling discovery of Toothcup. Or in simpler terms, boy x dragon.

"Those Toothcup stories were just plain mean. I mean, who do people think Toothless and me are?" said Hiccup angrily.

"I feel your pain dude." said Snotlout. Just after Snotlout, said that, the same Terrible Terror came back with another letter.

"Uh oh, Thoros." said Ruffnut. Hiccup took the letter out of the dragon's mouth.

"Do I even dare?" asked Hiccup. The rest just gave shrugs, including Toothless, who for the past few days had been watching the teens read Fanfic's to his amusing. Hiccup opened the letter, while the rest watched in mystery.

"Uh, it's for you Astrid." said Hiccup. Astrid took the letter and read it aloud...

_"Dear Astrid, You are my favorite character ever! And trust me, you aren't the only one who hates the "Hiccup dumping you thing". You and him were practically MADE for each other. Oh, and a laptop is a little computer...wait. You probably don't know what that is either. Hmm. Well, ttyl! Sincerely, Night Fury Girl."_

"Night Fury Girl?" asked Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup both blushed hard at the MADE for each other part.

"I don't know what a laptop is, but I want one!" yelled Tuffnut excitedly.

"I'm just glad someone supports us... I MEAN... our friendship." said Astrid. Then after reading some more Fanfics, this time in the Harry Potter category, and Snotlout hitting on Astrid, the same Terrible Terror came back with another letter.

Hiccup took the letter and saw that it was for all of them. He proceeded with reading aloud...

_"Dear Viking Teens, just wanted to say how awesome you guys all are...well, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs mostly. Snotlout and the Twins are just plain dumb sometimes. (No offense! You guys are great at fighting though!") Also, feel free to read my Fanfic, The Dragon Whisperer. :)_

"We read that already." said Ruffnut. Hiccup nodded then spoke.

"Letter's not done yet."

"I'm not dumb!" said a infuriated Snotlout. Astrid gave him an "Oh Please" face. Hiccup continued reading the letter.

_"3 Zania330._ _PS: Snotlout, just give up on Astrid already, she finds it as annoying as Hel when you flirt with her. Hiccup and Astrid, you guys belong together!" _

"What the? I'm gonna kill that Zania girl!" yelled Snotlout. Hiccup glanced over at Astrid and it made them both blush.

"I wonder how many letters we will get saying that Hiccup and Astrid should have a relationship." said Fishlegs.

"I guess I did something nice to make all these people like me." said Hiccup.

"Uh, duh! You defeated the Red Death!" said Tuffnut. Hiccup did not respond.

* * *

The gang went back to reading Fanfic with the gang becoming more interested in Harry Potter.

"This Harry Potter guy is awesome! It makes me believe in magic!" said Tuffnut excitedly. Then Hiccup came over with 11 scrolls.

"I found some crossovers with us and Harry Potter." said Hiccup. The gang quickly tore into the scrolls when Fishlegs found the story "_How To Train Your Magic" by LandofTheFuture. _

"Jack pot!" yelled Fishlegs. The gang settled down and read the story together.

"That was a good story." said Astrid. The gang nodded in agreement. Then the Terrible Terror came back again with another letter.

"Another?" asked Hiccup. Hiccup opened the letter and read aloud...

_"Dear Hiccup, how would you react if F/A-18 Hornet Jet Fighter Bombers started attacking Berk? Sincerely, Somerandomguy1123." _

"What are those?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know, but there is more on here. It appears to be about the fighters." said Hiccup.

( Hiccup reads entire thing)

The **McDonnell Douglas** (now Boeing) **F/A-18 Hornet** is a twin-engine supersonic, all-weather carrier-capable multirole fighter jet, designed to dogfight and attack ground targets (F/A designation for Fighter/Attack). Designed by McDonnell Douglas and Northrop, the F/A-18 was derived from the latter's YF-17 in the 1970s for use by the United States Navy and Marine Corps. The Hornet is also used by the air forces of several other nations. It has been the aerial demonstration aircraft for the U.S. Navy's Flight Demonstration Squadron, theBlue Angels, since 1986.

The F/A-18 has a top speed of Mach 1.8. It can carry a wide variety of bombs and missiles, including air-to-air and air-to-ground, supplemented by the 20 mm M61 Vulcan cannon. It is powered by two General Electric F404 turbofan engines, which give the aircraft a high thrust-to-weight ratio. The F/A-18 has excellent aerodynamic characteristics, primarily attributed to its leading edge extensions (LEX). The fighter's primary missions are fighter escort, fleet air defense, Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses (SEAD), air interdiction, close air support and aerial reconnaissance. Its versatility and reliability have proven it to be a valuable carrier asset, though it has been criticized for its lack of range and payload compared to its earlier contemporaries, such as the Grumman F-14 Tomcat in the fighter and strike fighter role, and the Grumman A-6 Intruder and LTV A-7 Corsair II in the attack role.

The F/A-18 Hornet provided the baseline design for the Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet, a larger, evolutionary redesign of the F/A-18. Compared to the Hornet, the Super Hornet is larger, heavier and has improved range and payload. The F/A-18E/F was originally proposed as an alternative to an all-new aircraft to replace existing dedicated attack aircraft such as the A-6. The larger variant was also directed to replace the aging F-14 Tomcat, thus serving a complementary role with Hornets in the U.S. Navy, and serving a wider range of roles including refueling tanker. The Boeing EA-18G Growler electronic jamming platform was also developed from the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet.

(Hiccup reads rest of page why Fishlegs rants about how scary they sound.)

"Man, those sound cool awesome and dangerous, but I bet our dragons could take them." said Snotlout.

With night looming, the gang decided to go home and come back tomorrow morning.

Hiccup went off to bed, tired as ever. He thought it was a fun day. The letters about him and Astrid and Snotlout being gun downed by fans made him feel good.

Little did he know that he was going to be introduced to a new thing.

Merricup, and Hiccunzel.

**A/N **

**Sorry about the wait, I have a lot of work, as you may imagine. Also, if you write a letter to the Vikings, I have a theme that I would like you to follow if you can. Merricup- Hiccunzel themed letters. I'll update before next Friday, to give you guys some time to write a letter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The gang woke up earlier than usual to get to reading more addicting Fanfics, only to be encountered by more letters.

"These letters are becoming more and more frequent." said Astrid as Hiccup handed a letter to her.

"It's for you."

"Thanks Hiccup." said Astrid as she opened the letter and read aloud:

"_Dear Astrid, _

_ You rock, you're strong, smart and as beautiful as Freya. If anything ever happens to Hiccup will you go out with me? I think we would be good together I'm also a bit violent when it comes to showing affection, I love to fight usually with_ swords_ or bows and people say my body reminds them of Hiccup and you(rather tall, lean defined muscles, blonde gold hair and eyes as blue as the sea) and I would treat you like a godess(no offense Hiccup you're awesome but Astrid is kinda my soul mate) Oh and could you teach me how to throw an axe, would give us a new weapon to spar with. _

_P.S: Spiked clothing kicks **. I have spikes on my shoulders as well as spiked knuckle gloves with spikes. They tend to come in handy during a fight._

_Love, Ferdoos." _

Hiccup's demeanor dropped after this letter.

"Sorry about rambling on." said Astrid as she pat his shoulder.

"It's okay, I will be fine. I will even consider wearing spiked clothing." said Hiccup.

"Good. Now people, throw away any letter that's from one of my admirers." said Astrid.

"Got it." said Fishlegs. Hiccup then picked up another letter and read aloud:

_"Dear Hiccup,_  
_I will be coming to berk to explain fanfiction. You will know me by my black hair and tan skin and night fury tail and wings and eyes. _  
_yours truly_  
_dragongirl."_

"Was that like a poem or something?" asked Tuffnut.

"No, someone named Dragongirl is coming to Berk apparently." said Hiccup.

"I think she just invited herself here." said Astrid.

"As long as she is pretty, I'm going in for the kill." said Snotlout. Hiccup moved on and picked up another letter.

"This one's for all of us." said Hiccup as he opened the letter and read aloud:

_You like (or hate, your choice) Merricup and Hiccunzel? Wait till you see HiJack/Frostcup. Your favorite frost spirit's gonna drop on by (coughJokulFrosticough [you don't see that part]) ;) Good luck to you too Astrid You'll need it Don't worry, Hicstrid is still canon and one of my fav pairings!(but HiJack is starting to battle with it... urf...)_

_Sincerely: blazelight790_

"What the Hel did we just listen to?" asked Tuffnut. Hiccup shrugged and said...

"I guess some other pairing I'm involved in unfortunately."

"I saw a couple of boxes with those pairings on the scrolls inside." said Ruffnut.

"Me too. Hiccup's paired up with a Princess from Scotland and another Princess from that Corona place. That Hijack Frostcup stuff is where he's paired up with this Guardian guy." said Snotlout. Hiccup blemished at the Princess part and threw up in his mouth at the "Guardian Guy". Astrid just looked pissed.

"Why do people think I'm gay?" said Hiccup. Ruffnut shrugged.

"Guys, another letter." said Fishlegs as he picked up another letter.

"Go ahead and read it." said Hiccup who was still recovering from the recently told about pairings.

Fishlegs opened the letter and read aloud:

_"Dear Hiccup and Astrid, _  
_If you don't want to die of embarrassment, do not read Crash Courses In Marriage. Alright? KK!_  
_Sincerely, Night Fury Girl._  
_PS: if you are wondering why my pen name is this, its because I love Night Furies._  
_P.P.S: I did not write that story._  
_P.P.P.S: 3 Zania 330 is right, Snotlout. GIVE IT UP OR ILL SHOVE YOUR FREAKING HEAD UP YOUR... oh wait. I'm not supposed to say that." _

"Why does everyone hate me?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup giggled.

"Well, at least we got a warning for one of the stories." said Astrid.

"I already have a clue about what it's about." said Fishlegs.

* * *

After hearing about the "Royal Pairings", Hiccup sneaked out of his house in the middle of the night to read about it. When he reached the back of the hall, he found another letter. He picked it up and read it silently.

_Dear Hiccup,_  
_While I agree that you and Astrid are good for each other, I'll forever like the idea of Merricup! (Merida x Hiccup- You don't know her, but you'd like her.)_  
_-BlakeStitches_

"Glad Astrid isn't around to see this." said Hiccup as he crumbled up the letter.

* * *

After Hiccup burned all the stories with "Hijack", or "Frostcup" in the summary, Hiccup dug into the Tangled- HTTYD section. After reading one story, he read another, and another, and another until it was almost dawn.

"I am a terrible person." said Hiccup as he slumped back to his house.

* * *

Hiccup had used a little trick that even the Narrator (me) could not catch at first. Hiccup had taken all of the Brave and Tangled- HTTYD crossovers, to his room. He read them all morning like a mad man!

Hiccup arrived at the hall at around noon, only to be met by his friends.

"Hiccup, where have you been?" asked Astrid. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and yawned before talking.

"Just taking care of my chores."

"Oh." said Fishlegs. Hiccup wasn't sure if Astrid was buying his words.

"Okay." said Astrid. Hiccup gave a big sigh of relief.

* * *

Hiccup and the gang were reading Fanfic's until someone startled them.

"Greetings." The gang turned around to see Mike Simmons, the creator of Fanfiction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snotlout. Mike Simmons responded with a grin.

"Come outside. You'll get to meet the real people."

"Real people?" asked Astrid. Mike Simmons nodded before responding again.

"The Fanfic characters." said Mike as he snapped his fingers right when the gang was outside. Mike vanished at the snap of his fingers.

"What in Thor's name?" said Hiccup. Then, the gang could here faint screaming.

"Look!" yelled Fishlegs as he pointed to the sky. The gang looked up to find people falling out of the sky.

The people were not just people. They were the characters that the gang has read about.

**A/N**

**Sorry about updating way quicker than I originally predicted, as I got inspiration from georgelucasisawesome! **

**This story has officially become a crossover. But the story will stay on the normal HTTYD page. The characters coming into the story will be the one the gang has read about so far. The following characters will be coming in:**

**Oh, and you can write a letter to anyone of these characters!**

**Brave- main characters **

**Tangled- Rapunzel, Pascal, Eugene **

**Kung Fu Panda- Furious Five, Po, Shifu**

**ROTG- Guardians **

**Shrek- Main characters **

**Star Wars- Main Characters **

**Harry Potter- Harry Potter **

**Please Review, Follow, Fav, and most importantly, WRITE A LETTER! **


	4. Chapter 4

"It's like the world's ending or something." said Hiccup. The characters landed with a thud on the ground. Amazingly, none were hurt.

"I gotta say, what in the name Hogwarts just happened?" asked Harry Potter.

"Wait a minute? Did you just say Hogwarts?"asked Hiccup. Harry nodded.

"Oh my, you must be the characters we've read about!" yelled Fishlegs excitedly.

"Characters?" asked Bunnymund. Fishlegs nodded.

"We just were in the middle of a Master's dinner when me, Shifu, and the Five were just booted by something." said Po.

"I'm pretty sure it was the Fanfiction guy." said Hiccup. Everybody just gave him a unsure look.

"Well, were are we?" asked Rapunzel.

"Berk." said Hiccup.

"Never heard of it." said Shrek.

"Were at-" Hiccup was about to explain where they were more when a letter fluttered down. Hiccup picked it up.

"What is that?" asked Merida. Hiccup knew at her voice it was her.

"Letters from crazy fans." said Hiccup. Hiccup continued with reading aloud:

_"Hiccup,  
I totally agree with you on the whole dragon x human thing, but... Don't you ever wonder if Toothless gets lonely?  
You have an Astrid right? :)  
Maybe Toothless should find his Astrid.  
Btw, I FLIPPING LOVE UR PERSONALLITY! :)  
LOVE YA,  
Lighty 7  
Ps: My fanfic is about that, if you'll take the time to read it :)_

"The P.P.S is for you Astrid. And man did that almost make me tear up." Astrid gestured for him to continue reading.

_"P.P.S. Astrid,  
You are my awesome role model :D You are so super confident, and daring :D Hold on to Hiccup, though, cuz a bunch of these readers out here will snatch him away if you don't. Rofl! As for me, Im a NightFury, so... could you tell Toothless I love him? Roflmso! (Rolling on floor laughing my scales off) :D" _

"What the heck?" exclaimed Obi-One Kanobi. Toothless then let out a roar that startled the new arrivals.

"What the heck is that?" screamed Rapunzel.

"This is Toothless, my dragon and best friend." said Hiccup.

"YOU BEFRIENDED A DRAGON?" yelled Fergus. Hiccup nodded.

"THAT. IS. AWESOME." said Po excitedly.

"It's a long story but-" Hiccup was cut off by more letters falling to the ground. Hiccup looked at the letter and gave it to Harry Potter.

"For you..." Harry opened and read the letter aloud:

_"dear harry potter  
in this envilope i have put a necklace in it has a rubie with gold around it and the way it works is by you thinking of a spell and it does it so that if you lose your wand you can use it  
yours truly  
dragongirl" _

Harry looked at it in confusion. He then gave the letter back to Hiccup.

"You are Hiccup, right?" asked Harry. Hiccup nodded and noticed that part of the letter was for him.

"Okay then.." said Hiccup as he continued with reading the letter aloud:

_"dear hiccup  
in this envolope is a neclace and it is made of night fury scales if you and toothless are seperated and alvin is after you can transform into a NIGHT FURY you may fin this helpfull just rub the biggest scale and you will transform  
yours truly  
dragongirl" _

"Probably spam or something." commented Jack Frost. Hiccup picked up another letter and this time read it silently to himself.

"Whoa! No one needs to see this one." said Hiccup. Of course, Astrid quickly took the letter from him. Astrid proceeded with reading aloud.

_"Dear Astrid: GO MERRICUP AND FROSTCUP! Goodbye from: your worst nightmare LILC12354" _

This was not a good situation.

"Astrid, you have hate mail." Snotlout said in a robotic voice.

"I will freaking kill that son a munge bucket half-troll eating-!" Astrid yelled.

Jack Frost and Merida, who were not dummies, only looked at the ground in...in... (Guys! What what is the line again? No, I would not happen to have a tazer. Will you just give me the darn line!) SORRY ABOUT THAT READERS

In sickness. (That sucked guys!) Anyways, another letter floated down, this one landing on Hiccup's head.

"Wow, I guess you are popular, just like my smolder." said Eugene.

"Yeah." said Hiccup. Hiccup opened the letter ad proceeded with reading aloud:

_"Dear, ... well anybody  
If I ever come to Berk, I will be the deep reddish blackish Night Fury, and when I sparkle, I'm turning into a human. Yes, I am a Night Fury/ human hybrid. Oh and if little Lighty 7 get anywhere near, and I mean ANYWHERE near Toothless, I'll bite the scales off of her and turn them into necklaces for my friends. In human form, I have dirty blonde hair with hazel green eyes. If I come to Berk, I will fly there and turn into a human one I touch ground. Oh, and for Snotlout. Have you given up on Astrid yet? Because I would be happy for a Snotlout Sandwich. And she really hates it when you hit on her. Astrid, if he annoys you, call me and I would make a Snotlout Sandwich. The ingrediants are the following: Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout, oh, and Snotlout. Oh have you guys heard about The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim? Its an awesome game. I know this is my longest letter. My Night Fury name is Night Fang. If I'm in human form call me by my pen name. If you ever need another Night Fury by your side, yell my Night Fury name. I'll be there.  
Sincerely, Night Fury Girl A.K.A Night Fang." _

"Man, why does everyone hate me? I mean, who could resist this?" asked Snotlout while flexing his arms at Merida. Merida's face turned as green as her dress.

"Dummy." said Hiccup quietly to himself. He might of said it a little bit loud though.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" screeched Snotlout. Hiccup panicked and picked up another letter.

"Well lets read this!" said Hiccup quickly as he proceeded with reading the letter:

_"I am sending this to Night Fury Girl._  
_Night Fury Girl,_  
_Oh come on, now you threaten me in both my story and this one?! That's it, if I ever see you, you are soooooo dead. Lol. I may be little, but I can still kick ur butt if it comes down to it. These white scales ain't goin nowhere._  
_..._  
_Dear... Uh pretty much anyone who can read this. _  
_First off, If I ever get to go to Berk, you guys can reconize me because of my white scales. That's right, I'm beyond a NightFury. I'm a LightFury. :D My fire color is auqa, and my eye color is auqa. :) yup. This dragon ain't no weird hybrid human-dragon thing. And when I get there, Night Fury Girl, you just go ahead and TRY to touch my Toothless. I'll open up a can of serious butt-kick on you. Lol _  
_Hey Astrid, if you need a dragon when Stormfly is busy or whatever, Im free :)_  
_Lighty 7" _

"Um, that was weird." said Nicholas S. North A.K.A. Santa.

"Well whatever it was about, we better be careful." said Hiccup.

"Yeah, just like I won't be careful when I beat you to a pulp tonight you twerp." said Snotlout.

While the Vikings got the newcomers settled in the Mead Hall, little did they know that the next day, would bring another new feature.

Authors.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyways anyone who has written a letter will be brought to Berk. But wait! There's still time to write a letter! Here are the authors coming in: **

**dragongirl**

**Lighty 7 **

**Night Fury Girl **

**Zania330 **

**Ferdoos**

**BlakeStitches **

**Blazelight790 **

**SomeRandomGuy1123**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, Share, Yeah You Get It. :) **

**By the way, this is a fan based story. Not a dramatic, have it yourself story ye critiques! **


	5. First Named Chapter aka chapter 5 :D

**A/N Authors who just wrote a review in the last few days or today, you are in this chapter...**

Hiccup woke up early with the rest of the gang to go to the Mead Hall to check on the characters. After the gang stumbled into the Hall, they saw that the characters were not only awake, but reading the Fanfics!

"Whoa! I see that you have found the Fanfics." said Hiccup alertly. Everyone nodded.

"These are so addicting! I mean, one second I'm reading a disturbing one, then I'm reading a story about me that could be novelized." said a hyper Donkey.

"Fanfiction does that." said Astrid. Jack Frost then let out a girl like screech.

"HIJACK!"

"Oh Gods." said Hiccup.

* * *

After discovering about how the Authors could pair anyone up, and calming Jack down 80%, the characters went back to cautiously reading Fanfiction. That is until the letters came flurrying down. Hiccup then caught a new letter.

"Another letter? I thought Santa was the only one who got letters." said Bunnymund.

"Apparently not." said Hiccup. Bunnymund still did not get it. Hiccup went on to reading the letter.

_"Dear all of you,  
Hiccstrid is awesome and everybody else needs to leave them alone! I mean seriously? Toothcup? Ruffcup? Hiccup or Astrid with all the crossover characters?! Are you people drunk?! Hiccstrid is meant to be! I mean they kissed three times that we know of and who knows how many while we weren't looking.  
Hiccstrid forever!  
-JamesBond2.0 ;)" _

Hiccup and Astrid's faces were as red as apples.

"We are not crossover characters! We are people! What is a crossover anyway?" ranted Donkey.

"When two or more categories meet." said JamesBond2.0. Everyone stared at the newcomer.

"And who might you be?" asked Stoic in his thick accent. JamesBond2.0 coughed before talking again.

"JamesBond2.0. The kid inspired by the super awesome double agent James Bond! And these are my friends." JamesBond2.0 stepped back and gestured to the other authors. The characters stared in shock at Night Fury Girl, Zania330, Somerandomguy1123, Ferdoos, dragongirl, blazelight790, BlakeStitches, Lighty 7, lilc12354, sunheart of rushclan, mr abomination, Ellamina, Angelina and her dragon Purple, and Ashbringer36.

*confusion and uh's...*

*Toothless laughing* *tee hee hahahaha*

"Why is that thingy laughing?" asked Rapunzel while pointing to Toothless.

"Lighty just sent him a transmatic joke." said Night Fury Girl while in her human form.

"Uh, what?" said Snotlout.

"Why Snotlout I was looking for you! You have not answered me! ANSWER MY QUESTION OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A BOWLING BALL! OH AND YOU WILL TASTE TERRIBLE! Merida is right! *NFG Throws up in a barrel* Thank goodness that landed in there! SO I WILL FEED MY SNOTLOUT SANDWICH TO FISHES!" exclaimed Night Fury Girl. Snotlout whimpered.

"Calm down Night Fang! You sound like a Nazi!" said Zania330.

"What's a Nazi?" asked Eugene.

"People that worked for Adolf Hitler. Or in other terms, the Devil's minions." said mr abomination.

"Who's Adolf Hitler?" asked Monkey.

"We will tell you later." said Ellamina.

"Oh Astrid, I was joking I only did that because I lost a bet. I had to write you a hate letter or write Snotlout a love letter, gross." said lilc12354.

"You mean the letter?" asked Astrid. lilc nodded. Purple let out a roar.

"Who is that?" asked Hiccup.

"My dragon Purple." said Angelina.

"And she just asked Ruffnut if she ever gets jealous of Astrid. And if she could punch Tuffnut in the face." said Night Fury Girl.

"Well first, no, and second..." WHACK! *You Know What She Did XD*

"Snotlout, You are awesome! I don't know why everyone keeps picking on you... although you do need to lay off Hiccup... and Astrid...  
Maybe hit on me instead?" said Angelina out of context.

* Several people and dragons throw up as Snotlout gets a grin on his face. *

"YES! SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKES ME!"

"Snotlout, Would you rather marry a crazy, bossy, irritating, clueless woman that literally orders you around (and will dump you in mud if you don't do things right) or would you sleep in one of the who-knows-what-is-inside stinky closets of the all mighty Ruffnut and Tuffnut? And you can't choose none of them!" said Ellamina.

"Huh?" said a confused Snotlout.

Ashbringer36 began a long statement.

"Hiccup your cool but hold onto Astrid, there are alot of writers who would make attempts tos snatch her, and same for Astrid towards Hiccup, Fishlegs you really cool, fishlegs, super intellect and awesomeness, ruff and tuff STOP ARGUING FOR FIVE MINUTES! (*Points at Star Wars People*)You guys are nothing compared to the warriors of the Old Republic like my characters Algoran the lightside Sith Marauder and Alorean the lightside Sith Sorcerer! (*Points at Harry Potter*) Ginny is boring and you need to read the awsomeness that is Animal, I've become, a fanfic that is a crossover with you and a comic book called GhostRider." *Breaths Heavily*

"Uh, okay." said Anakin.

"So, are we going to talk more about this Nazi stuff?" asked Monkey. *Everyone ignores him*

"Lighty that's disgusting!" yelled Night Fury Girl aka Night Fang.

"What did she transmit?" asked somerandomguy1123.

"She put a very disturbing image in my head!" yelled a disgusted Night Fang.

"Lighty!" yelled the half-human half-dragon breed dragongirl.

"You mean the white dragon thingy?" asked Gobber.

"She is a Light Fury who can write one hell of a Fanfic." said Ferdoos.

"Her story, "The Legend Of The Light Fury", is amazing!" said Angelina.

"But, she's a dragon. How can she write?" asked Hiccup.

"In our universe, she's a human." said blazelight790.

"In your universe?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, were' from the real world." said Ferdoos.

"Nick Earnhardt Jr. brought us here. He is the other creator of Fanfiction and the only creator of Human-Cartoon AU travel." said blazelight790.

"That reminds me! I brought some of your guy's movies!

* Uh Oh *

**A/N **

**Sorry for so short a chapter. And Sorry I kept you waiting. So, this time, send in a line. Yeah, write a review saying your line or lines in the next chapter. Already use your reviews up for more lines? PM me. I will update quicker than last time hopefully. **

**And Rose, I will try to bring Hunger Games into this! Just hang in there. :D **

**Here are some ideas for some later chapters already planned out:**

**Camicazi Fanfiction discovery (HTTD movie characters discover Camicazi Fics) **

**Toons watch their own movies (next chapter or 2) (basically reactions) **

**Any more? You know what to do! Until next time, happy Nascar and such!**


	6. Movie Time: Part 1 Of I don't Know

"Uh, movies?" said Jack Frost while scratching his white head.

"What is a movie anyway?" said Fishlegs. NightShadow0 stepped foward.

"It's a roll of film caught by a camera that gets sent to a satellite. Then it gets sent to our television. Or it gets put on a disc, like these." said NightShadow0 as he held up the discs up.

"And you are?" started Hiccup.

"NightShadow0. Now lets plop these bad boys into the dvd player I brought."

"You got the special dvd player, right?' asked johnnylee619.

"Yep. And did you bring the letter from chimpmunkmonster6?" answered back NightShadow0.

"Uhh..." said the characters in even more confusion.

"Oh, i'm johnnylee619." johnnylee619 then opened the letter which created an explosion made up of dragon nip. Ellamina leaned over jonnylee619's shoulders and read the letter.

"Dear Toothless, you are so cute. The rest is saying to enjoy the dragon nip and how adorable he is."

"Well, are we going to watch these dang movies or what?" asked dragongirl. NightShadow0 put the disc in, and turned on the magical disc player. Then on the 84 inch HD television connected to the dvd player, appeared Berk.

"Hey that's Berk!" exclaimed Hiccup. Then Hiccup's voice spoke from the television.

**"This, is Berk." **(Bold = TV characters talking)

"That's Hiccup talking!" yelled Fishlegs.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" asked Angelina.

"Let's just keep watching." said Night Fury Girl. Then the scene appeared where Hiccup is staring out the window.

**"Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, and... Astrid." **After the building caught on complete fire behind Astrid and the camera veered back to the movie Hiccup with fire in his eyes, everyone let out a "Awwwwwwwwwww".

"Shut up!" said a blushing Hiccup. The movie continued on to the point where Hiccup was on top of the hill, with his Bolas blaster.

**"Come on. Get me something to shoot at!" **Then as Hiccup launched the Bolas and hit Toothless's tail, everyone let out a gasp.

**"Did anybody see that?" *Monsterous Nightmare pops up* "Except you." **

"Ha ha!" laughed a few of the characters. Then the scene played out to when the pole had fallen over, and Hiccup was staring at a angry Stoic.

**"Uh, but I hit a Night Fury." **

"I guess you were right." said Snotlout.

**"Thank you, I was trying." **The twins and Snotlout laughed at the scene.

"You were and still are a dweeb." said Tuffnut.

"Thank you, for summing that up." said Hiccup.

"Man, you were really picked on." said Rapunzel. The Movie continued on to where the movie Hiccup found the destroyed tree and big ditch in the ground. Then the movie Toothless pounced on him.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOORRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRAA!" **Movie Toothless then ran off.

"I guess that was a turning point in this dragon thingy." said Harry Potter. The movie continued on to the point where Hiccup was in the dragon training ring.

* * *

After watching the scenes in the arena with some laughs aw's, the characters hit the scene where Toothless is copying Hiccup's writing in the dirt.

"That's one smart dragon." said Mantis. Then, movie Hiccup stuck his hand onto Toothless's snout.

"Wow. Great music, great everything." said Bunnymund.

"I still don't know how or where they got this." said Hiccup. Then came the scene where it is just Hiccup and Astrid against the Gronkle. The Gronkle charged at Hiccup and dropped like a puppy dog right in front of him.

"So, are dragons like your versions of the dog race?" asked Santa.

"No, they are not." said Stoic.

**"Duh duh duh, were' dead." **A few giggles emerged from the crowd. Then the characters watched as Hiccup ran into Astrid.

**"And that, is for everything else." **said movie Astrid as she dropped the butt of her ax onto Hiccup.

"That hurt. The thing didn't show where it hit." said Hiccup.

**"Astrid meet Toothless." **

**"You are so busted." **

"Man, this thing sure is addicting." said Po.

"I know, isn't this awesome!" said mr abomination. Then scene played out to when Astrid was hanging off the tree.

"Holy cow! This thing is intense!" said Donkey. Then movie Astrid climbed onto Toothless. Movie Toothless then took off like a laser.

**"Toothless, we need her to like us!" **

"That must have been scary." said Merida.

"At first, yes." said Astrid. Then the romantic scene played out, with pink clouds and such.

"Whoever composed the music is a genius." said Gobber. Hiccup could barely watch. (WATCH IT HICCUP! WATCH IT!)

Then movie Toothless flew Hiccup and Astrid into the night sky of Berk. Movie Astrid put her head on movie Hiccup's shoulders.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

"Young love." said Fergus. Astrid shot him a glare. Then, the movie Toothless turned around and went on his way to the Dragon's nest.

"I can't believe this happened all behind my back." said Stoic.

"You have no idea what we do behind your back chief." said Tuffnut.

"Lighty says I know what goes on." said Night Fury Girl.

**"It's nice to know that all of our has been dumped down a hole." **Tuffnut giggled.

"Nothing. Sppp HA HA! HOLE!" Tuffnut was met with "what are you tallking about glares, and "you are disgusting" faces.

Almost everyone jumped up when the Red Death came out of the hole. (HA HA HA! Justin! Get out of my room!)

**"We have to get out of here bud."** Movie Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid barely escaped the Red Death.

"That thing could probably eat you without even knowing, man, that thing is huge." said Flynn.

The three movie characters flew back to Berk.

**"Hiccup, we just found the Dragons nest! And you want to keep it a secret? For your pet dragon?" **

"Man, was I snappy." said Astrid.

"Look away, here comes the bad part." said Hiccup.

**"That was for kidnapping me. And this, is for everything else." ***Movie Astrid kisses Hiccup*

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Wow, that was beautiful." said a teary eyed Gobber.

**Sorry for not getting to your guaranteed lines and questions. I just really want to do this "watch the movies/ tv series things. **

**Next Chapter Will Be: Movie Time Part 2**

**Stay Tuned, Please Review, and stay beautiful. Good Night! *Falls Asleep on key board***


End file.
